


The Individual Name of the Divine Weapon

by DraconicMistress



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic Racism, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Takumi IS fujin yumi here, also Takumi didn't love himself even if he's human in canon, and he can transform when he wants it, guess how much it has gotten worse in this au, he has weapon form and human form, hint: he didn't think of himself as a person, living weapon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress
Summary: The Crown Prince of Nohr, Xander, have been ordered to retrieve the Divine Weapon Fujin Yumi. However, the Divine weapon is very untrusting, that even refuses to give his true name, his name as a person, with fear and loneliness always reflected in the golden orbs. Xanderis determined to find the cause and erase the trauma of the divine weapon, whatever it is.





	1. Rediscovery

  

The Nohrian crown prince hastened his horse. It’s been days since he is travelling the borders between Hoshido with his younger brother. 

 

He only had one mission. To retrieve the Divine Glittering Jewel Fujin Yumi, that went missing 100 years ago. 

 

The reason why it has to be him who was sent along with his brother Leo is because, they are descended from the Gems, people who was born with forms similar to humans but have gems somewhere on their bodies and can transform into weapons. Their father intentionally have the Gems as concubines, so his children can inherit their powers even partially. 

 

However, the royal family of Hoshido, who are an entire clan of pureblood gems, hold power that no normal Gems cannot compare, so much that they are also called the Glittering Divine Jewels. And somehow, their second prince , who was missing in the war a century ago, was now rediscovered. 

 

“But who?” Xander muttered. Leo noticed . 

 

“Who.. What?” 

 

“The real name of the Fujin Yumi. The name he was born with.” Xander bit his lips. Gems are usually named like an usual person at their birth, that they reproduce with sex and pregnancy like humans do. However, when they could transform into a weapon, another name will be gived, which is the name of their weapon form, the name used to commanded their weapon form in battle by their wielders. 

 

“Why would you want to know? We know his weapon name and that’s enough. Divine Glittering Jewel he is, prince in his country he is, it doesn’t change the fact that he is just a weapon. What good would knowing his personal information when we’re not planning to get close o him? “ The younger male answered coldly, and the older male lift his head pridefully. 

 

“And that’s what I have to change once I become king. Gems are not human, but they are still people and they deserved basic human rights. “ 

 

Gems in Nohr are fully mistreated. Racism towards Gems from humans are strong. Many gems are treated as if they doesn’t deserve humans right, even the rights to refuse. They don’t even deserved proper pronoun and titles. Many Gems in Nohr are referred by “it” and humans refuses to call them with their individual names, calling them with their weapon names in their daily lives as sign of superiority. 

 

“That would be hard, Brother.” Leo sighed. “Besides, the Fujin Yumi’s personal name isn’t recorded in history. Surely he has it, but it was also recorded, for an unknown reason, he refused to be called with his personal name, even by his own people. “ 

 

“That’s just so… strange.” Xander murmured again. Why would he? Why would he be refused to be called with his individual name? 

 

But the thoughts quickly go away. He and Leo soon arrived to the place where the Fujin Yumi was rediscovered, a cave near the ocean. After few steps into the cave, the Nohrian princes found the large Hoshidan coffin,  the coffin where the Nohrian gem hunters suspect the divine bow would be in his slumber, but they prefer to not woke him up, because he is still a Glittering Divine Jewel. What if he does not react well to be woken up from his long sleep? Which is why the Nohrian king had to send his own sons. History recorded that a general from a century ago managed to capture him, but how he managed to escape was not recorded. Whatever the force that enables the Fujin Yumi to escape, Garon certainly is wary of it.

 

Xander slowly opened the coffin. A beautiful, silver-haired boy was sleeping inside. The human form of the Fujin Yumi was often described as beautiful young man, but Xander didn't expect him to be this beautiful. 

 

The silverette groaned, his eyes slowly moves as he try to open them, and try to sit and stretched himself. 

 

“Mmmmm… That was a good sleep… It’s been long since I had a good sleep since those scums captured me… Brother? Brother, where are you?”  

 

The silverette slowly, sleepily opened his eyes, revealing the golden orbs covered in his eyelid, which is filled with horror the second they are opened. 

 

“N-Nohrians!? Why are you here !? Stay away… Stay away!” 

 

The silverette jumped back the second he realize who might be the two princes are, and creates a spherical wind barrier in his desperation. 

 

“Fascinating. So it was true that the Fujin Yumi is so strong that he could even control winds at this power, even in human form.” Leo chuckled , amazed by the silverette’s power. But Xander is more concerned by the  fear that filled the amber eyes. What happened to him that he was this scared by the mere sight of a Nohrian? 

 

Xander prepared to transform his hand, but Leo hold his other hand, without diverting his gaze from the terrified silverette. 

 

“Pay attention, Brother. He wouldn’t last long with his current condition.”  

 

Xander initially didn’t understand what Leo means by it. But few seconds later, as the silverette walks backwards, he starts panting. 

 

“As I expected. His wind barrier is so dense it even keeps air from him, preventing him to properly breathe, asphyxiating himself. He would faint soon.” 

 

Leo’s analysis was accurate. Soon, the silverette can hardly breathe and speak, weakly muttered “Stay… away…” as his consciousness fade away. 

 

When te silverette finally faints, the Nohrian prince walked closer to him, and Leo takes the cuffs made to seal the Gems’ power to seal the silverette;s powers, Xander stopped him, and carried the unconscious silverette in his arms. 

 

“He looks so scared, Leo. Not yet. If we really didn’t stand a chance to bring him to Father.. Then we have to capture him. “ 

 

The crown prince was curious to know what have traumatized the silverette, but his brother stays quiet, as if already knowing what happened to the silverette. 

 


	2. The Refused Name

_ Shut up! You might be a prince of your country. But it doesn’t change you’re not human. You’re just a weapon,  a tool! Don’t even try to mimic humans!  _

_ No.. Please, no…Stop this..  I’ll listen..So please.. _

_ You’re a weapon, a tool. You shouldn’t even try to refuse. Tools should obey what humans want, after all.  _

“NO!  I DON’T WANT TO!”  The silverette woke up from his nightmare with a loud scream. He realized he is not on the floors of the cold cell he was kept in the past, but neither he was on his comfortable bed of his kingdom. He was lying on the forest floor, on the grasses. But that was better that the cold cement of the prison. 

 

“Shhh… Relax, Fujin Yumi. We’re not here to hurt you. Calm down… “ Xander, who was watching him sleep again after his long slumber, tried to reach him out. The Glittering Jewel takes another step back, until he realized his clothes are still intact. The silverette seems to have a hard time to process the reality in front of him, but all he knows is that Nohr  managed to lay their hands on him again. 

 

“Do you want to eat something? You have been sleeping for so long, you must be hungry. “ Xander tried another approach. Before the young Jewel could answer, his stomach is growling, a result for being empty for a century. Either embarassed or being wary, the Hoshidan curled, peeking from behind his legs. Xander offered him a piece of bread, but he’s still being careful, sniffing the loaf. Xander respond to this awareness by tearing a piece from the bread and eat it by himself, reassuring the shifter nothing is added to his bread.. 

 

“It’s all right, it’s not poisoned. Your body needs some meal after all.” 

 

The bow shifter seems reluctant, analyzed the loaf before asking again. 

 

“Can I really have the whole piece?” 

His voice is more masculine than Xander expected, but still as weak, since he just woke up after a long slumber. Xander also realized, he spoke as if he is  unfalimilar with kindness. 

 

“Of course. We still have many of it. You can also ask for seconds if you wish.” 

 

The bow shifter devoured the loaf instantly, as he really is starving from his long slumber. The Nohrian prince offered him some jerkies, berries as well as water. Believed none of them are poisoned at the moment, the Hoshidan consumed all of them as well. 

 

“Thank you for the meal.” The silverette wiped his mouth with a napkin. “But why… Why did you give me proper meal? I could regain my powers and fight back if I got enough rest and food. Should your task is bringing me to your king, feeding me minimum portion just to ensure my survival should suffice.” 

 

The golden orbs is now filled with confusion, thinking he is undeserving such basic human kindness. 

 

“Because you’re a prince. It’s just natural that a foreign prince treated respectfully.” Xander firmly stated, but it didn’t blow the confusion clouding the silverette’s eyes. 

 

“But I’m  a Gem. Even if I’m a prince of my country, it doesn’t change the fact I am just a weapon. Being a Glittering Divine Jewel just mean I happen to be stronger than some other gems, but that’s it. It doesn’t change the fact… That I am a tool, born to be used by humans. That’s it.” 

 

Self-deprecating drenched the Jewel’s words, and it makes Xander feels even more guilty. Just what happened during his capture, that he, a prince, thinks of himself as a mere weapon ? 

 

“Don’t say that. Don’t speak so badly of yourself. You’re still a prince no matter you are. Speaking of which, who is your name?” 

 

“My name? Didn’t you already called me Fujin Yumi before? That really is my name.” The silverette raised an eyebrow, but the blonde gently shook his head. 

 

“No. Your name as a person…The name your parents blessed you at your birth. The name people who cares for you address you with.” 

 

“My name and my feelings  as  a person matters not. Only my power as Fujin Yumi matters…Haven’t it always been like that in Nohr? For that reason, I have no reason to tell you my birth name. ”  The silverette curled again, embracing his own legs, and closed his eyes for a short flashback. 

 

* * *

 

_ “Mommy, what do my name means?”  _

_ The young silverette, a toddler in this moment,  standing while his mother is undressing him, preparing him a to wear a formal getup for an event.  _

_ “Your name, my son, meaning the ocean. Your  father had the idea when he saw this beautiful gem of yours… “ The mother caressed the large blue gem on the young boy’s right pectoral bone. The greenish-blue gem shone brightly, as bright as the beam of the child. “But in other characters, your name could mean talent. That your father wished you have great talent sleeping in you, and would succeed in taming it one day.”  _

* * *

 

_ I am sorry I cannot fulfill the wish  etched in my name, Father, Mother… _

 

“You may not are human, but you’re still a person. Therefore you still deserving of basic human rights and respect, Fujin Yumi.”  Xander’s voice breaks Takumi’s thought, still attempting to defrost him.  The shifter bow still stubbornly refuses. 

 

“Stating that I still deserved human rights while reffering to me as Fujin Yumi is a contradiction. However, it was myself who refused to give you my name.. Because you shouldn’t respect me, a  tool, in the first place. “ 

 

Xander attempted to open his mouth again, a familar voice cut him off. 

 

“If he thinks of himself of a tool, then don’t bother reaffirming that he is a person, Brother Xander.”  Leo showed up from behind Takumi, and pointed his finger to a tent prepared in the woods. 

 

“It’s done, Brother. You can sleep now with him in that tent. I’ll take the shift several hours from now. “ 

 

“Do you want to sleep again? I know you just woke up from long slumber, but maybe it better to let your body slowly adapted to be used again…” Xander asked Takumi, which obediently nodded and followed behind. When they are in the tent, Takumi asked again. 

 

“Why did you not stripped me from my clothes when I was unconscious?” The shifter bow gripped the foldings of his clothes, ready to take them off. 

 

Xander was shocked to hear the question. Really, just how inhumane he was treated back then?

 

“No, Fujin Yumi, please, keep your clothes on. I would rather respect your free will. Whatever cruelty happened to you in your previous capture…. I promise you that it will never happen to you ever again. I promise.” 

 

Xander gripped the hand that was ready to strip himself down, and the golden orbs becomes watery soon enough. Xander give him a pat to his head, and Takumi seems reluctant should he shove the hand away or leaning to the touch. 

 

“Wait here, Fujin Yumi. I forgot I have something for you.” 

 

Xander turns to pick a large bag from the edge of the tent, and give it to Takumi, who realized the bag and its contents is clearly Hoshidan. 

 

“This bag…” 

 

“I found it in the coffin you’re sealed into, and that’s why, I assume they are supposed to be your belongings.They are not all in this bag when I find them, but I think it’s easier if I pack them all into one bag like this. ” 

 

Takumi starts to unpack the bag, and he find some change of clothes, a jar of honey, and several of his personal belongings in that bag, packed for travelling. This, whoever sealed him in that coffin… 

 

“Whoever sealed you in that coffin must care for you.” Xander voiced Takumi’s thoughts exactly. There are several changes of clothes for travelling, a sleeping bag, and there is only honey in that coffin. “Honey doesn’t rot even for centuries.. They must have expect you to sleep really long that other food source would have rot instead. But they still care for you…. Look how much preparations they gave you…”

 

Takumi embraced the bag and cried silently, while Xander pats his head again. 

 

“If you want to change your clothes… I will look away, okay?” 

 

Takumi nodded, and  when he pulled the sleep yukata , Xander turned away. Takumi still takes distance from Xander, but decided to sleep again in his watch anyway. He realized there is a small bag, and from the touch, he knows it’s his dolls in that bag, and sleeps with curling around that bag. 

 

Meanwhile, Leo, is still busy with his books in his shift.

 

The page ends with the line “The hidden side of the Fujin Yumi, Skadi.”  


	3. The Hard Choice

  

 

Xander woke up Leo beside him, when he remembered he was with Takumi instead.

 

“If you’re looking for the Fujin Yumi, he’s bathing in the river.” Leo casually answered. “Here’s his clothes, I doubt he would get around naked.”  The younger male pushes the Hoshidan bag to the older male.

 

“That’s not nice, Leo. You’re forcing him to stay there while taking his clothes hostage.” Xander got out of the tent anyway, Takumi’s bag in hand.

 

“At least I still bother to refer to the Fujin Yumi as “he”. “ The younger male coldly answered.

 

Walking towards the river, Xander heard someone singing, in a perfect synch with the birds chirping. Xander recognized this is indeed Takumi’s voice, walked closer to the source of teh song, and there, he saw such a beautiful sight.

 

Takumi is nude, his waist down is submerged, and his hair is so long, after it goes past his waist is floats gracefully around him, when the upper rest is framing his face like silver fountain. His body, while coated in smooth porcelain skin, is by all means not fragile, but made up of dense lean muscles. He is surrounded by the birds, and Xander remember how the cave where the Takumi's coffin was found  was also nest to many birds near its entrance. His gem is also notably much larger than normal gems. Usually, normal gems only have their gems at the size of their finger, but Takumi's gem is as large as his fist, located on his right pectoral bone. Xander also noticed that it's kind of dull, like his eyes, like many gems in Nohr, who didn't enjoy their lives. 

 

The shifter bow stopped singing when some smaller birds fly away, indicating someone is coming. He turns around to see Xander with his bag.

 

“You’re so… Beautiful, Fujin Yumi.” Xander almost nonchalantly said, mesmerized by the beauty of the silverette. However, Takumi is still acting coldly.

 

“So? Are you going to ravish me? “ The Hoshidan walked out of the water, made no effort to cover his genitals, but there is slight blush to his face, clearly uncomfortable with his nudity.

 

“I’m male, even since I was born. Despite I look like this… Still… I am aware.. That my body… might be arousing for other men. Are you truly are not going to use me?”

 

Xander immediately rummaged Takumi’s bag, and when he find the towel, he shoved it into the bow shifter’s hand.

 

“No, Fujin Yumi, no. I won’t see you as a tool. So please, treasure yourself more. I will not disrespect you.”

 

The silverette paused for a while, while muttering “thank you” weakly, almost inaudible, pulled the towel closer to his body.

 

“Dry yourself and wear your clothes. After you’re done, we’re going to have breakfast, okay?”

 

Takumi nodded, and Xander realized the wind blows from behind. He turned back, only to realize Takumi is using his wind powers as mundane utility to dry his long hair.

 

“Is there anything wrong?” The bow shifter asked, and the Nohrian crown prince shakes his head.

 

“No.. Just didn’t expect your wind can be used for such simple task. It’s okay, continue with what you’re doing.

 

After Takumi is done drying his hair and wear his clothes, Xander lead him back to their tent, where Leo have prepared the breakfast, a bowl of soup with some meat and dried vegetables in it.

 

“I don’t think I have to tell you this, but since my brother decided to treat you nicely, we won’t put anything into your food. So just eat.” Leo  coldly give Takumi the soup, whose warmness is the opposite of his cold words. Despite of the coldness, Takumi still obediently consume the meal.

 

Atfer the princes are done with their morning meal,  Xander introduced himself and Leo to Takumi, because he thinks Takumi’s body haven’t function properly right after his long slumber. He didn’t hide the fact he is the crown prince of Nohr.

 

“So, you’re the crown prince of Nohr. Why do your father, the current king, bother to sent his own sons to retrieve me?”

 

Takumi asked of Garon’s motives after Xander explained his reason why he is there, but Leo cut him off.

 

“Brother Xander never know what do Father actually wants. Nobody dares to question his actions or demands.”

 

“A king that refuses critics from his people isn’t a good king. And while you promised me no harm… What if your father wished of it? Will you, the crown prince, betray your beloved family and country for me, a mere weapon?”

 

Takumi casually speak , while stilll aware he could be mistreated again. And he was right, Leo scoffed, ignoring his words.

 

“A gem, criticizing the way the king rule? Brother, you’re being too kind to him. Say something so he know his place.”

 

Xander was confused how to answer Takumi’s question, but after a deep breath, he answered the silverette;s question.

 

“Fujin Yumi, I…. I did promise you that I will not cause you any harm. And I will try to fulfill Father’s demand without hurting you.”

“Brother!” Leo clearly is dissatisfied with Xander’s reply, and before Takumi can insult himself more, Xander starts to pack the tent again, with Leo helping. Xander noticed that Takumi is growing uneasy, and kindly asked the bow shifter.

 

“Fujin Yumi, is something the matter?”

 

“I don’t want… to be a burden. Is there something I can do?”  The golden orbs is still focused to the tent. The younger Nohrian prince give him the order instead, without turning into the bow shifter.

 

“Then cover this area with your wind barrier so it’s easier to pack it. Don’t make the barrier too dense like when you just woke up. ”

 

Before Xander can say anything, Takumi envelopes the area nearby with a spherical wind barrier, larger but less dense than the one he set when he just woke up. After finished packing the tent, the Nohrian princes are preparing their horses , when the Hoshidan just stared to the horses.

 

“Do you have no experience on horseback, Fujin Yumi?”   Xander reached out for Takumi’s hand, but he transformed into his bow form instead, placing himself in Xander’s hand.

 

“I have none, but that doesn’t mean I have no experience of riding animals. That being said.. I am lighter and easier to transport in this form.”

 

Xander moved the large bow , scanning it for a while, and caressing the upper end, hoping it was the equivalent of his head in his human form.

 

“Shhh… It’s okay. You’re not a burden. It’s okay to transform back to your human form… I know it’s actually tiring to maintain weapon form for gems in long time, and we’re gonna gallop for all day long today to reach the closest inn. “

 

The bow produced a small noise, rather similar to a gasp, returning to his human form on the horseback behind Xander, awkwardly asked.

 

“Is.. Is it really okay? I really am not a burden?”

 

Xander is aware taht his hand stayed on Takumi’s head, that he was correct the upper end of the bow was the equivalent of his head, and pats the silver crown again.

 

‘Yes, it is all right. Hold on tight, yes? Again, we’re galloping . It would be safer if you hold on tight to me.”

 

Takumi awkwardly raised his hand, put them down, and finally clutched Xander’s back.

 

Unknown to everyone there, a flame of jealousy ignited in the younger Nohrian prince’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys prefer small but quick update? or long but rare update? also as always Takumi still had problem to love himself smh

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, like I said before, Fujin Yumi is Takumi and he refused to tell Xander his real name... Why he is like that, there is already the hint on how I previously mentioned Gems are not treated humanely in Nohr. idk when I can update tis but I really hope soon !


End file.
